Saint Valentin
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: Spécial Saint-Valentin : Nos amis arrivent sur une île qui est une destination pour les couples amoureux. One-Shot. Zoro/Tashigi. SPOIL Post-Thriller Bark.


**_Mot de l'auteur :_** Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous ! Un One-Shot spécial à l'occasion ! Que Cupidon vous bénisse tous ! ;)

**_Chronologie :_** Cela se déroule après les évènements de Thriller Bark. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de très spoilant je préfère tout de même avertir.

**_Disclaimer :_** Le monde de One Piece appartient au Maître Eiichirô Oda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**[OS] Saint-Valentin**---------------------------------------------------------------------------

«...l'île de Saint-Valentin est connue pour son commerce basée sur les voyages de noces, les séjours des couples et le service pour toutes sortes de fiançailles. Elle est indépendante du Gouvernement Mondial par souci de neutralité, sa vocation étant d'aider à la relation de tous les couples sans distinction. Civils, pirates, brigands ou nobles se cotôient donc à travers cette île. Elle met également un point d'honneur à ce que tous y soient servis sur un pied d'égalité, quel que soit le prestige des visiteurs. D'autre part elle est pourvue d'une escadre de soldats séraphins chargés de veiller à ce que personne ne déclenche un quelconque conflit. Ceux-ci sont pourvus d'ailes mécaniques créées par les nations à la pointe de la technologie. Les combats sont d'ailleurs interdits sur l'île, sous peine d'expulsion, et la Marine n'est pas autorisée à arrêter les pirates, sauf s'ils enfreignent la loi principale qui est celle de la non-agression. Elle est d'ailleurs située près d'une base de la Marine prêts à intervenir à tout moment pour neutraliser quiconque violant cette règle, au cas où les séraphins n'y arriveraient pas. La particularité est le climat propice aux fiançailles : printemps doux, avec quelques crachins permettant des balades intimes. Toutes sortes de magasins parsèment l'île pour combler les désirs de tous les couples. En outre l'île possède un magnétisme neutre qui autorise les aventuriers à louer un Eternal Pose en direction de cette île sans pour autant compromettre la destination indiquée par leur Log Pose. Enfin...»

Nami ferma le livre de navigation qu'elle avait prise de la bibliothèque. Puis vérifia la direction de l'Eternal Pose qu'elle avait déniché à Thriller Bark, sur lequel était gravé le nom "St-Valentin". Elle leur avait annoncé il y a quelques heures qu'ils allaient faire une pause là-bas. Ils en avaient quelque peu envie, sauf Zoro, qui s'en fichait complètement, comme à son habitude, par contre Sanji s'était montré très enthousiaste et est devenu encore plus mièvre avec elle et Robin que d'habitude.

Zoro n'en avait cure de cette île. Il obéissait aux ordres de son capitaine, c'était tout, et l'essentiel est que cela ne les détourne pas de leur but. Il soulevait avec ardeur des énormes haltères. Il devait progresser davantage encore, s'il voulait protéger ses amis et accomplir son rêve. Tout à coup, alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son visage, il vit une île à l'horizon.

-Usopp ! Chopper ! Venez ! On va pêcher !

-Ouahou ! Trop cool ! J'arrive !

-Ouaaiiiss !!

-Yohohohoho ! Quelle vivacité !

-Ouaip, c'est toujours comme ça avec ces trois-là.

-Yohohohoho ! Par cette belle journée, comment ne pas chanter ?

-**Oï ! Terre à midi !**

-On dirait que nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

-En effet ! Chantons l'aventure !  
_Yohohoho~, Yo~Hohoho~_  
_Yohohoho~, Yo~Hohoho~_  
_Yohohoho~, Yo~Hohoho~_  
_Yohohoho~, Yo~Hohoho~_  
_Binks no sake wo..._

Le Thousand Sunny s'approchait tranquillement de l'île, au grand enthousiasme de Luffy, qui toujours prêt à l'aventure, ayant même laissé tomber la pêche pour débarquer immédiatement.

-OUAAIIISSS !!! A l'aventure !

-Luffy ! Stop !

-Laisse tomber…Il est toujours prêt à l'aventure lui...

-Luffy ! Reviens !

Nami descendit également du Sunny et se lança à la poursuite du capitaine à travers l'île, avant de s'arrêter. Le garçon au chapeau de paille contemplait un arc-en-ciel qui se formait dans le ciel. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le restant de l'équipage.

-Vous avez amarré le navire ?

-Bah...Il y a des anges qui se sont ramenés et ils nous ont conduits à un port, on est revenus ici après.

-Où se situe la ville ?

-Un peu plus loin à l'Ouest.

-On y va ?

-Attendez, il y a quelques règles à respecter sur cette île.

-Quoi donc ?

-Interdiction de se battre, le port d'armes est autorisé mais ils n'hésiteront pas à neutraliser quiconque s'en sert, compris Zoro ?

-...

-Bien ! Et pas de dépenses inutiles. Je vais vous donner un peu de l'argent de Thriller Bark pour le temps où nous resteront ici. Vous avez droit à 250 000 berrys chacun (à rendre au triple bien sûr).

-Ouaiiiis ! Allons-y !

-Luffy ! Attends ! Désolée les gars, je dois l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi !

-Haha...Vas-y Nami. On se rejoindra à l'hôtel pour le dîner.

-Nami-swaaan ! Je peux venir avec toi ??

-Non merci Sanji. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Haa...Et toi Robin-chwaaan ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Merci Sanji-kun, mais Franky m'accompagne déjà.

-Yohohoho ! Eh bien, l'ambiance à l'air propice pour jouer de la musique ! Et puis on dirait qu'il y a pas mal de jolies filles par ici !

-Aaah...J'aimerais bien que Kaya soit là...Elle me manque...

-C'est ça "être amoureux" ?

-Bon. Eh bien. Amusez-vous bien !

L'équipage se dispersa dans la ville, qui est d'ailleurs très peuplée. Sanji et Brook cherchaient chacun de leur côté quelques jolies filles à courtiser. Chopper et Usopp partirent trouver de quoi s'amuser. Seul Zoro errait à travers la ville sans but précis. Il n'avait pas envie de venir ici, il n'a pas envie, et il n'aura jamais envie ! il serait tellement mieux à bord du Sunny, en train de s'entraîner, pour devenir plus fort encore. Il devait accomplir son rêve, c'était le but principal de sa vie. Une question lui vint soudainement : Que ferait-il après avoir accompli son rêve ? Comment va-t-il...Oh une armurerie. Il allait pouvoir s'acheter du produit nettoyant pour ses sabres. Il entra. Deux personnes, le proprio et une fille, qui fouinait dans les sabres. Pas de file, tant mieux, ça l'exaspérait.

-'Jour. J'cherche du nettoyant pour mes sabres.

-Bonjour cher monsieur ! Nous avons du "Sword of Love" qui marche très bien.

-Du...Quoi ?

-Oh ! C'est un produit nettoyant qui en plus dégage une odeur agréable qui plaît aux couples d'épeistes. Vous en voulez ?

Zoro songea une seconde à ce que cela pourrait donner : Un sabre pour attirer les filles ? Ou pour sentir bon ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Nan...Donnez-moi quelque chose qui sent rien. Rien. RIEN.

-Hyii ! Euh...Nous avons aussi du "Paradise Blade"...

-Hein ?

-Cela dégage des senteurs inodores mais qui procurent une impression de bien-être, en plus de nettoyer le sabre bien sûr. Très apprécié par les couples aussi.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi... ? Vous croyez que les sabres apprécient qu'on les asperge de parfum ? C'est indigne de leur sort ! Vous les prenez pour de simples outils à attirer l'autre ? Je veux un produit dépourvu de toutes ces artifices ! Vous m'entendez ?!

-B...Bien sûr...Mais nous sommes sur l'île de Saint-Valentin voyez-vous...D'habitude on vient pour célébrer son amour...Ou courtiser...

La jeune fille qui avait entendu toute la conversation s'approcha également du comptoir.

-Je partage votre point de vue monsieur ! Les sabres doivent être traités avec respect. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires appareils à tuer ou à draguer. Ils ont aussi une âme et une vie. Vraiment j'apprécie votre sens de...

Ses paroles tombèrent dans le vide. Tashigi venait de reconnaître le pirate, qui venait également de la reconnaître. Penant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent un mot et seuls leurs regards communiquaient, devant le propriétaire qui avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui de la dynamite et le feu pour l'allumer.

-RORONOA !!!

-ET MEEEEERDE !!

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le magasin se trouva vidé. Un homme aux cheveux verts détalait de toutes ses forces, et une filel aux cheveux bleu nuit le pourchassait. Ils traversèent trois patés de maisons, jusqu'à ce que le pirate se retrouva coincé dans un cul-de-sac.

-Haa...Haa...Je te retrouve enfin...!

-Ungh...

-Battons-nous !

-Je te dis que je ne veux pas t'affronter...

-Pourquoi donc ? Je veux te vaincre ! Bats-toi si tu es un homme !

-On dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix...

Au moment où ils empoignèrent le pommeau de leur sabre, des séraphins firent interruption dans leur duel.

-Halte ! Les affrontements sont interdits sur cette île ! Veuillez appliquer cette règle où nous emploierons la manière forte !

-Si vous croyez que vous me faites peur...

-Roronoa ! Stop !

-...?

-Je te rappelle que je suis de la Marine ! Si tu ne respectes pas les règles de cette île je devrais intervenir !

-...Soit.

-Veuillez à ne plus vous battre.

Un des gardiens s'approcha du bretteur et lui parla en catimini.

-Hé ! Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas plutôt de te réconcilier avec elle ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore...

-D'quoi tu't'mêles ? Ca a même pas commencé entre nous ! C'est juste qu'elle me pourchasse parce qu'elle veut m'ôter mes sabres car je suis pas digne de les posséder tralali tralala...

-Oh...Mais peut-être qu'elle t'aime bien, non ?

-T'es fou toi ! Elle me poursuit depuis EastBlue pour m'arrêter !

-Héhé...Ca c'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais qu'en est-il réellement ?

-Arrête ton char ! J'te dis qu'elle veut juste me mettre en taule et prendre mes sabres !

-Oh...J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de gens dans votre cas, et ça c'est toujours terminé par un magnifique couple.

-Hrmpfgr...

-En tout cas monsieur ! Je vous souhaite un bon séjour sur l'île de Saint-Valentin ! Ne manquez surtout pas la grande fête qui sera donnée ce soir en l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin !

- ?

-Eh oui ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Vous l'ignoriez ? Il y aura une élection des plus beaux couples en évènement ! Vous devriez participer !

Tashigi avait entendu sa dernière phrase, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'embarrasser. Elle s'immisça dans leur discussion.

-Eh là ! Comment osez-vous me mettre ensemble avec ce pirate ??

-Oh ! Toutes mes excuses ! J'ignorais que cela vous touchait tant !

Avant qu'elle ne put répliquer, les séraphins partirent.

-...

-...

-...On attend quoi ?

-...Je sais pas...En tout cas nous n'avons pas le droit de nous battre...

-Hé hé...Tant mieux pour moi...

-Notre duel est remis à plus tard Roronoa. Mais ne t'imagine pas que j'arrêterai de te poursuivre !

-Ouais ouais...C'est ça...J'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi...

-Parce que je suis une fille ? C'est ça ?

-Maaiiis !! Arrête avec ça ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Explique-toi donc ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué à LogueTown ?

-Uuh...Tu ressembles parfaitement à ma meilleure amie d'enfance. C'est tout.

-Et où est le problème ??

-Elle est morte.

-...! Et...Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à voir dedans moi !

-Sauf que pour moi, ça serait comme si elle mourait une deuxième fois. Tu vois ?

-......C'est une excuse ?

-Peut-être.

-N'espère pas que je cesse de te pourchasser en tout cas.

-C'est ça...

-Bon. Au revoir !

-Bye-Bye...

Zoro se sentait quelque peu troublé par les paroles du séraphin. Pourtant cela ne pouvait le concerner. Il ne pouvait épouver de l'amour pour Tashigi. Non, surtout pas. Il retourna vers le magasin de sabres. Avant d'en ressortir avec un sac contenant quelques flacons de produit à nettoyer les sabres INODORE et DEPOURVU D'ARTIFICES. Il se promena un peu à travers la ville. Il aperçut au loin Usopp et Chopper en train de rigoler en se racontant des blagues. Il entra dans une brasserie, histoire de se rincer un peu le gosier.

-Je me marie aujourd'hui !! J'offre la tournée !!

Chouette. Ce sera gratuit.

-Halàlà ! Quel bol t'as ! Comment est ta future femme ?

-Ha ha ! Jolie, avec des cheveux bleu foncé et des lunettes ! Un caractère têtu, un peu maladroite, mais tellement adorable !

Zoro faillit s'étouffer. Etait-ce Tashigi ? Il sentait la jalousie le prendre. Il se leva et demanda au futur mari :

-Eh ! Est-ce que ta femme est épeiste ?

-Hein ? Pas à ce que je sache. Elle est secrétaire. Pourquoi ?

-Nan rien...J'ai confondu avec une autre personne.

Le bretteur se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Il reprit sa chope et la vida d'une traite. Le serveur s'approcha de lui et lui parla :

-Celle dont vous parlez, ça ne serait pas l'enseigne Tashigi ?

-V...Vous la connaissez ?

-Un peu. Elle est venue avec le contre-amiral Smoker dans ma brasseire il y a quelques heures, et elle a cassé une dizaine de verres en tombant. A ce qu'il paraît c'est une sacrée épeiste...

-Hum...Je vois...

Alors que l'homme aux cheveux verts prenait une autre chope, le serveur devint livide.

-R...Roro...Roronoa Zoro !!

La salle entière se tut. Il y avait toujours des pirates qui venaient sur cette île. Mais la présence d'un forban ayant une prime supérieure à 100 millions fait toujours impression, bien que la Marine est toujours prête à intervenir s'il le faut.

Zoro constata le brusque changement d'ambiance, qui était passé de l'euphorie à la crainte. Il but tranquillement sa chope.

-Un problème ?

-V...Vous êtes bien Zoro "Le Chasseur de Pirates" de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ?

-C'est moi.

-N...Ne nous faites pas de mal ! Pitié !

-'Vois pas pourquoi j'vous en ferai.

-V...Vous cherchiez l'enseigne Tashigi n'est-ce pas ? El...Elle doit certainement s'être rendue au dojo de l'île.

-Tiens, y a un dojo ici ?

-O...Oui, au bout de la rue, c'est juste à 50 mètres, ça prend une minute pour y arriver.

La perspective de s'entraîner un peu au dojo l'intéressait un peu plus. Il partit de la brasserie, au grand soulagement des autres clients, et marcha dans la rue. Deux heures plus tard, il arriva devant, après avoir, au passage, tourné en rond dans tout le quartier

-Une minute...Tu parles...Enfin m'y voici.

Quand il entra, il crut se trouver dans un salon de thé, pas dans un dojo.

-Qu...C'est quoi c'bordel ?

-Ah ! Bienvenue bienvenue ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Y'aurait moyen de faire un duel avec le maître du dojo ?

-Euh...Eh bien...Il est vrai que notre dojo constitue la seule exception en ce qui concerne l'interdiction de combats sur l'île. Mais le maître est un pacifiste, comme tous ss disciples d'ailleurs. Donc nous préférons ne pas lvirer de duels et se concentre davantage sur l'harmonie du corps et de l'esprit, des exercices de souplesse, des entraiiiiiii...

Le disciple ne put continuer sa phrase. Il venait de reconnaître celu iqui se trouvait face à lui. Roronoa Zoro dit "Le Chasseur de Pirates", tête mise à prix à 120 millions de berrys.

-Euh...Euh...Euh...Maître... ! Maître ! Venez voir ! Vite !

Le maître du dojo l'entendit. Quelques instants après il était dans le même état d'inquiétude que son disciple, ayant également reconnu le pirate.

-Alors ? Partant pour un duel ?

-J...Je n'aurais pas la moindre chance ! M...Mais je crois qu'une personne serait très honorée de vous affronter. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le bretteur était évidemment intéressé par un combat. Il le suivit. Arrivé dans la salle où se déroulait les affrontements, il se retrouva face à Tashigi.

-Oh non !

-Roronoa ! Que fais-tu là ?

-Si je savais que tu étais là, je ne viendrais pas !

-Oh pardon si ma présence te déplaît tant !

-Allons allons...Calmez-vous...Pourquoi vous haïr alors que vous pourriez vous aimer ?

Les paroles du maître du dojo rencontrèrent le regard noir des deux épeistes, ce qui l'effraya.

-Alors...Tu veux te battre contre moi ?

-Non. Je m'en vais.

-Stop.

Le maître s'était interposé. Il brandissait un sabre long devant le pirate, et tentait de l'empêcher de partir.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

-Oh que non. Mais je t'interdis de fuir le combat qu'elle te propose.

-D'quoi tu't'mêles ?

-De votre futur.

-Peuh. Ridicule. Viens pas te plaindre après.

En un éclair, Zoro s'arma du Wadô Ichimonji. Les épées s'entechoquèrent alors à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais l'issue du duel ne fait aucun doute : Zoro avait clairement le dessus sur son adversaire. Il s'amusait simplement à pouvoir affronter un autre épeiste, pour obtenir davantage d'expérience au combat.

-Je te dis : laisse-moi m'en aller.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Comme tu voudras.

Alors que le maître para un coup d'épée, la lame fit une rotation à une vitesse prodigieuse, et Zoro le frappa avec le plat de son sabre. Le coup projeta son adversaire quelques mètres plus loin.

-A la revoyure !

-Attends !

A présent, c'était la Marine qui lui barrait la route.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas me battre contre toi.

-Tu es forcé de m'affronter. Sinon tu ne pourras pas passer. A moins que tu ne veuilles me tuer ?

-Ungh...

Avant que le bretteur ne put réagir, le maître du dojo s'élança vers eux, et s'interposa.

-Arrêtez ! Vous ne devez pas être ennemis !

-Tu délires. J'suis un pirate et elle une Marine.

-Selon les droits qui me sont conférés en tant dix-neuvième maître du dojo de l'île Saint-Valentin. Je proscris toute autorisation d'affrontement entre vous deux sur cette île, y compris dans ce dojo !

-Quoi ??

Tashigi s'indigna, tandis que Zoro se sentit soulagé. Il échappait une deuxième fois de la journée à un combat contre cette sosie de Kuina.

-Partez maintenant !

Les deux épeistes ne se firent pas prier. Dans la rue, ils se remirent enfin à parler :

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire là ?

-Rien, affronter le maître du dojo.

-Ton équipage n'est pas avec toi ?

-Nan, on s'est tous dispersés, on se retrouvera à l'hôtel. L'Enfumeur est pas avec toi ?

-Non, le contre-amiral Smoker est venu avec la colonel Hina. Il m'a dit qu'ils voulaient être seuls alors il m'a donné quartier libre pour toute la durée du séjour sur cette île.

-Hé. Au moins on aura la paix.

-Au fait...Roronoa...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vraiment apprécié ton discours à l'armurerie. En fin de compte tu respectes tes sabres.

-Bah ouais. J'suis un sabreur aussi.

-C'est vrai...

Ils voulurent se séparer à nouveau. Tashigi partit d'un côté, Zoro de l'autre.

Le temps était magnifique. Un soleil radieux sur un ciel couvert par quelques fins nuages d'un blanc immaculé. Zoro chercha un endroit idéal pour faire la sieste. Il se promena à travers le parc, qui avait la superficie idéale pour constituer une vaste forêt, en croisant quelques couples qui se tenaient la main amoureusement. Bizarrement il éprouvait aussi une envie d'aimer quelqu'un, en voyant tous ces couples heureux. Il avait envie de partager sa vie avec une âme soeur. A quoi pensait-il ? Il se ressaisit rapidement. Il continua à marcher, il arriva à un croisement. Il vit passer devant lui une fille qui courait. Celle-ci trébucha juste devant lui, ses lunettes tombèrent également

-Eh ! Ca va ?

-D...Désolée...

-Ungh...!

La revoilà.

Tashigi se mit à chercher partout ses lunettes en tâtant le sol. Zoro, lui, savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser tomber. Il ramassa ses verres et les lui tendit. La seconde après qu'elle les ait remis, son visage vira au rouge écarlate.

-Z...Roronoa ! Qu...Que fais-tu là ?

-'Me promenais. T'as trébuché, alors je pouvais pas te laisser tomber.

-Ah...Merci en tout cas...Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seu...AÏE !

Zoro remarqua la foulure qu'elle s'était faite en tombant. Son pied était tordu. Sans doute faudrait-il la faire examiner par Chopper. Mais de quoi se mélait-il ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle pouvait sans doute se débrouiller toute seule.

Zoro la prit dans ses bras.

-Hé ! Lache-moi ! Je peux encore marcher !

-Ecoute. Tu t'es foulée la cheville. Si tu ne veux pas avoir le plâtre à la jambe, 'vaudrait mieux que t'évites d'aggraver la foulure. Ok ?

-Tu te moques encore de moi ?

-Pas du tout. Je pense juste à ton bien.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire comme ânerie ?_ La situation était très embarrassante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, bien qu'il se persuadait de ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi. Même si une partie de sa conscience connaissait les raisons.

-Où...Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Chez un toubib qui te guérira vite fait.

-N...Non, je préfère encore marcher toute seule.

-Hé ! Je te demande pas ton avis. T'as pas le choix 'toutes façons.

-Uuh...

Zoro marha pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Tashigi dans ses bras. Elle se tenait à son cou, et cela l'embarrassait davantage. La marche ne cessa que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

-Eh, Tashigi, tu saurais pas où est la sortie ?

-Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve ?

-C'est pas ma faute si les panneaux sont faux. Y'avait indiqué "Sortie : 100 mètres puis à gauche", bin ça fait une dizaine de minutes que je la cherche cette sortie soi-disant "à 100 mètres".

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu sais pas distinguer ta gauche de la droite ?

-Hein ? Euh...

-Où est la gauche ?

Zoro montra la droite.

-Abrutiiii !! C'est la droite ça !!

-Pas la peine de me crier dessus ! C'est pas ma faute si c'est aussi mal foutu.

-Bon. Je vais te guider d'accord ?

-Mouais...Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Je suis pressée aussi ! Le contre-amiral Smoker veut que je le retrouve à l'hôtel à 17 heures !

-Bon bon...

Le pirate suivait les indications de la Marine durant tout leur trajet vers l'hôtel. Il se sentait pourtant étonnemment heureux de collaborer avec elle. Il éprouvait une forme de plénitude, comme si lui et elle se complétaient. Peut-être étaient-ils réellement faits pour être ensemble, même si cela semblait irréalisable...

Tashigi se sentait bien. Zoro le portait avec une étrange délicatesse. Il semblait tenir à elle. Elle se sentait protégée, dans les bras de ce pirate. A quoi pensait-elle donc ? Elle était une Marine, elle ne peut pas s'éprendre d'un bandit ! Pourtant, elle avait envie que toutes ces contradictions disparaissent. Qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle enviait ces pirates, qui étaient libres comme le vent. Aucune loi, aucun obstacle, aucune contrainte, juste le goût de la liberté et de l'aventure. Et c'est ce genre d'hommes, qui n'aspiraient qu'à être libres, qu'elle devait arrêter. Etait-ce de la justice ? Pourtant ces pirates avaient sauvé le royaume d'Alabasta, ainsi que des millions de vies. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Sanji errait dans les rues. Il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre jolie fille à courtiser. Soit elles avaient déjà un fiancé, soit elles étaient trop...moches. Il retournait vers l'hôtel, après tout c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, le reste de l'équipage devait s'y trouver. Néanmoins il se consolait en se disant que le marimo n'avait sûrement aucune fille avec lui. Non, il était trop rustre pour plaire à la gente féminine. Soudain, il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions.

-Que...

Sa cigarette tomba. Il crut voir un mirage. La tête d'algues portait la Marine qu'il avait vu à LogueTown dans ses bras. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait être avec un goujat pareil ?

-On y est.

-Déjà ?

Zoro ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point le temps pouvait défiler dans le bonheur. Oui, c'était un réel bonheur de rester à côté d'elle sans à se battre. Il arrivait maintenant à contrôler ses sentiments du passé. Ce n'était plus la sosie de Kuina qu'il avait près de lui. C'était Tashigi, une fille engagée dans la Marine, escrimeuse, maladroite mais avec des convictions dignes pour porter des grands sabres. Ce n'était plus le fantôme du passé, c'était l'ange du futur.

-Ah te voilà !

-Hmm ? Vous êtes tous là ?

-Non, il manque Sanji. C'est qui cette fille que tu portes ?

-Rien...Chopper, tu pourrais l'examiner ?

-Elle va pas bien ?

-Elle s'est foulée la cheville.

-Ah, d'accord. Fais-la asseoir.

Zoro déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur une chaise libre à leur table. Chopper examina sa cheville et émit rapidement son verdict :

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Soit on peut la laisser reposer, et il faudra qu'elle ne bouge pas sa jambe, mais j'ai quelque médicament qui puisse accélérer la guérison, mais elle devra quand même éviter de trop marcher.

-Je vois...

-Hmm...J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue toi...

C'est à ce moment-là que Sanji fit irruption dans la pièce. Il vit la jeune fille que le bretteur avait amené et se précipita à leur table.

-Mademoiselle Tashigiiii ! Quel heureuse surprise que de vous voir ! Me reconnaisssez-vous ? Nous nous sommes croisés à LogueTown ! Je me présente : Sanji "La Jambe Noire", coq de l'équipage.

-Eh ! T'es celle qui nous as aidés à Alubarna !

-V...Vous la connaissiez ?

-Enchantée, je suis Tashigi, enseigne de la Marine.

-Z...Zoro ! Pourquoi as-tu ramené une Marine ?!

-Du calme. Ils ont pas le droit de nous arrêter ici. Elle s'était foulée la cheville alors je l'ai ramenée.

-Oh...Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être charmant avec les filles !

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Ohoo...Je suis sûre que tu nous caches quelque chose...

-Peuh.

-Tu es une acolyte de Smoker non ?

-L'Enfumeur ? Il est là ?

-Du calme Luffy. Il ne peut pas nous arrêter ici.

-Ah ! Alors on a pas besoin de détaler ?

-CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !!!

-En fin de compte, si.

Avant que Smoker ne put les pourchasser, des anges lui barrèrent la route.

-Halte ! La Marine n'a le droit d'agir que lorsqu'ils ont enfreint la règle principale de l'île ! Donc vous ne pouvez les arrêter !

-Grr...

-Ouf...

-Tashigi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ?

-Oups...

-C'est moi qui l'ai ramenée. Si t'as quelque chose contre dis-le, je m'en porte responsable.

Smoker constata l'assurance avec laquelle l'homme aux cheveux verts avait parlé. Il semblait déterminé à défendre la jeune fille, comme s'il tenait à elle.

-Bien...Je vois...Tashigi ! Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux tant que nous serons sur cette île.

-Ah...D'accord contre-amiral.

-A bientôt alors.

-Gnihihihi ! T'es pas si méchant en fin de compte !

-...

Smoker partit de l'hôtel pour rejoindre sa vieille amie, au soulagement de l'équipage entier. Maintenant, qu'allaient-ils faire de cette Marine ? La laisser se débrouiller seule ?

-Hmm...Tashigi c'est ça ?

-Euh...Oui.

-Tu viens avec nous ? On va aller dîner.

-Ouais !! A la bouffe !!

-Zoro ! Porte-la !

-Nami-swaan ! Tu ne préfèrerais pas que ce soit moi qui la porte ? Elle se sentirait nettement mieux dans mes bras que dans ceux de ce marimo sans cervelle !

-Non merci Sanji. Allez, on va à quel restaurant ?

-Celui où il y a le plus de bouffe !!!

-Yohohoho ! Et un piano si possible !

-M...Merci de votre invitation mais...

-Non ! Viens avec nous ! On va s'amuser !

-Oh...

-'Te fatigue pas. Quand Luffy a une idée en tête rien ne peut l'en décoller.

Le groupe se rendit vers le plus grand (et plus cher, au grand dam de Nami) restaurant de l'île. Ils y dinèrent copieusement, bien que certains plats ont été volés, et une tierce personne ait été piégée par un plat imbibé de tabasco. Le repas se terminait dans l'euphorie, avec des joyeux loufoques s'amusant à danser avec des baguettes dans le nez, le tout agrémenté d'une joyeuse musique jouée par un musicien expérimenté.

-Bon, Robin et moi allons faire un peu de shopping. Zoro, tu t'occuperas de Tashigi. Les autres vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais interdiction de créer des ennuis !

-Eh ! Pourquoi je dois toujours m'occuper d'elle ?

-Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier non ? A moins que tu ne préfères que Sanji s'en occupe à ta place ?

-...

-Allez ! Amusez-vous bien !

Tout l'équipage se dispersa en petits groupes. Seul Zoro restait planté dans la rue, avec Tashigi.

-...On va où ?

-J'aimerais bien aller sur la colline qui se trouve un peu à l'écart de la ville.

-Uh ? La colline ? Mais la nuit va bientôt tomber. T'es sûre d'y aller ?

-Oui, c'est justement l'occasion.

Zoro porta Tashigi dans son dos, et marcha en direction de la colline. Cela leur prit un peu de temps, surtout à cause du sens de l'orientation exécrable du pirate. La jeune fille le demanda à aller dans un coin tranquille et sans lampes. Cette demande intriga le bretteur, toutefois il l'amena au versant opposé à la ville, donnant sur la mer, sans aucune lampadaire.

-Ca te va ?

-Oui...Euh...

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais me déposer sur le sol ?

-Tu veux faire quoi dans ce trou perdu ?

-Admirer les étoiles.

-Hum ?

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Les étoiles. Il manquait d'esprit poétique. Pourtant la beauté des astres de cette nuit l'incita à également les contempler. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à admirer ces points scintillants dans l'immensité de la nuit, telles des îles dans une gigantesque mer, descrivant des formes qui n'ont pour apparence que l'imagination humaine. Zoro osa enfin une question :

-A quoi tu penses quand tu regardes les étoiles ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ca m'apaise. Je pense au temps qui est déjà passé, aux bons souvenirs comme aux mauvais. A mes proches. Et aussi au futur.

Le futur. Zoro aussi était tourmenté par cette question. Ils avaient les mêmes incertitudes. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait apporter une bribe de réponse pour son cas ?

-Dis Tashigi...Que feras-tu après avoir accompli ton rêve ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire...Quel sera ton but ? Quel objectif poursuivras-tu après avoir repris tous les grands sabres aux forbans ?

-Je...J'avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchi...Mais peut-être que...Je voudrais progresser encore au maniement des sabres...Et peut-être...Me marier...Fonder une famille...

-Tu vas te marier ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre hein !

-Hé hé...Tu crois que tu trouveras ton âme soeur ?

-Et toi donc ? Que feras-tu ? Quel est ton rêve ?

-Je vais devenir le plus grand sabreur au monde. Après peu m'importe, du moment que j'atteins mon but et que je protège mes amis. Si je deviens le plus grand sabreur, je serai sûr de remplir ma promesse.

-Une promesse ?

-Mon amie qui était décédée...Et qui te ressemblait...On s'était promis le soir avant sa mort que l'un de nous deviendra le plus grand escrimeur au monde. Et quand elle est morte, je me suis juré de devenir si fort qu'au paradis elle pourra entendre mon nom !

Tashigi lui souria. Les pirates n'étaient en fin de compte pas tous des criminels. Certains étaient juste des rêveurs qui aspiraient à la liberté. Lui aussi poursuivait un but noble. Tout pour une amie. Son rêve était aussi fou que le sien.

-Ce ne sera pas facile à accomplir.

-Ton rêve non plus. Même si je te sais capable de le réaliser.

Tashigi se sentit comprise, par ce pirate en plus !

-Zoro...

-Tu sais. En fin de compte tu es quelqu'un de bien, malgré que tu sois plutôt maladroite et têtue.

En plus d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, Zoro lui adressa un grand sourire sincère. Tashigi se sentit rougir violemment. Son coeur battait la chambade. Le pirate mis fin à cet instant d'embarrassement en déclarant :

-On retourne en ville ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils retournèrent en ville. Celle-ci était toujours très animée, même davantage la nuit. Ils flânèrent quelque temps dans les rues de la ville qui respiraient le lyrisme. Ils achetèrent quelques friandises, surtout à la demande de Tashigi. Et dès leur sortie, le vieux maître du dojo les attendait, radieux.

-Alors finalement vous êtes ensemble en amoureux ?

-C...C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Allons. Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer quelqu'un. Et puis cette île est le paradis des amoureux le saviez-vous ? D'ailleurs il y a une grande fête aujourd'hui. Je pense que tous vos amis y seront. Voulez-vous venir ?

-Qu'en penses-tu Zoro ?

-Tant que ça ne te dérange pas...

-Vous voyez, vous vous complétez merveilleusement bien.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons !

-Haha...Allez...Suivez-moi.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment blanc, ou plutôt derrière, car l'entrée était noire de monde. Le maître les faisait entrer par la porte de service.

-Bienvenue sur l'île de Saint-Valentin. Je suis l'un des députés de notre île, et le chef de la garde des séraphins. Je vous demande de déposer vos armes et d'entrer dans cette pièce.

-Eh ! C'est pour quoi faire cette mascarade ?

-C'est une surprise. J'espère que vous collaborerez.

Ils hésitèrent un moment. Puis ôtèrent leurs sabres avant d'entrer, au grand plaisir du député qui souria, dans la pièce toute sombre, ou plutôt le couloir, car ils marchèrent durant un moment, avant d'aboutir sur le plateau d'une scène.

Ils se trouvaient sur le plateau des plus beaux couples de la journée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ces toiles vous dissimuleront. Le public ne pourra que voir votre silhouette.

Ils furent quelque peu soulagés, quoiqu'embarrassés d'être ainsi devant un si grand public. Le député prit soudain un micro et s'adressa au public.

-Et voici le plus beau couple de la soirée ! Tous les deux sont des fameux escrimeurs ! Mais l'un est un pirate, et l'autre une Marine ! Pourtant ils s'aiment tendrement. Ils sont timides mais ont un grand avenir. Leurs amour n'a dégal que la grandeur de leurs rêves ! Allez ! Applaudissez-les !

Le public entier les ovationna. Mais les deux épeistes étaient déjà partis.

-Pff...Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux-là j'te jure.

-C'était amusant n'empêche.

-Ouais bon...Ca va ta cheville ?

-Oui...Il ne me fait plus trop mal. Vous avez vraiment un bon médécin !

-Bah...

Ils sortirent du bâtiment après avoir repris leurs sabres et retournèrent dans leur hôtel.

-Je crois que nous partirons demain. Nous devons aller vers l'île des hommes-poissons.

-Déjà ? Mais alors...Cela voudrait dire qu'on devra se séparer ?

-Sans doute...Mais je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Même s'il me faut mourir !

Les deux jeunes épeistes s'embrassèrent.

Ni le monde qui les entoure, ni le temps, ni leurs contraintes ne pouvaient les influencer.

Le lendemain, les pirates partirent de l'île. Zoro regardait tristement s'éloigner l'île. Mais il se ressaisit. Ils allaient se revoir. Entre-temps il allait s'entraîner davantage, pour son rêve, et aussi pour ses compagnons, et pour Tashigi.

Tashigi regarda s'éloigner le navire des pirates. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle gardait cependant espoir. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient. En attendant elle devait devenir plus forte, pour ses convictions.

Le vieux maître regarda s'éloigner le Sunny avec un regard presque paternel. Il en avait vu des couples, mais celui-ci se révèlait exceptionnel. C'était avant tout un réel défi. Il souria mystérieusement. Un grand avenir leur était promu, il en était convaincu. Il retourna dans son dojo, et but un thé chaud.

Dans l'horizon, un nuage flottait sur le bateau des pirates. Il ressemblait à un coeur, avec des sabres.

---**FIN**---


End file.
